How To Fall In Love With Amy Farrah Fowler
by Ravingalexis
Summary: Read to find out :)


***A/n: Hey guys, happy Wednesday! How was your day? I haven't had internet in my house for a long time so that's why I haven't posted. Anyway, I hope you like this and I will see you soon!**

#

* * *

 **I**. Buy her a beverage.

That day Sheldon wasn't intending on spending any money. He almost didn't bring his wallet, but Walowitz conned him by saying if he did well meeting this girl that he would take him out for ice cream. Sheldon intended on spending his sole ten dollar bill on a tall cup of smooth vanilla ice cream with bits of crunchy chocolate in it, but then he met Amy.

Her voice to him was captivating. He felt that simply being in her presence was more than he should have been given, she appeared so wonderful. And he supposed he wasn't the most pleasant person to be around, after all, he was sure in some way he had been rude upon meeting her and maybe made a bad first impression.

Buying her a drink was his way of making it up to her, and making her stay. He wanted to talk to her all night long.

And they almost did, that night. They talked for hours, and by simply buying this girl a beverage, he now had her phone number, and an endless cycle of teasing from his friends, but it was worth it.

 **II**. Skype with her.

The first time Sheldon sat down in his swivel chair to Skype with Amy Farrah Fowler, he wasn't nervous. He leaned back in his chair and easily pressed the button, and moments later, her face filled his screen and she was the only thing he could look at. They had agreed to Skype so she could ask him a question, but after that a routine started. Sheldon loved routines.

Skype seemed to be the only way the communicated leading to their first date. They would Skype for hours on end, share secrets and smiles and laughs. Sometimes Amy would fall asleep on camera, and Sheldon would shake his head slowly, a grin growing on his lips. Secretly he wished he could be there to put a blanket over there since she looked very uncomfortable, but he found himself just whispering goodnight and ending the call.

Another time they Skyped right after that had both taken showers, coincidentally. Amy had called him so quickly he hadn't had time to put on a shirt, and his hair was wet and disheveled. Of course, with his bedroom door closed, nobody knew about this to which he was thankful. Amy herself had wet hair matted on her shoulders, and a low-cut shirt as it was too hot to wear much else.

That day they talked for sixteen hours strait.

They wouldn't always Skype in their respective rooms, however. A lot of times Sheldon was in his spot in the living room, and they would Skype to the point where their friends around him would tell them to "get a room".

Whatever that meant.

 **III**. Go on your first "date"

Penny had been the one to suggest it. Actually, all his friends had hinted at it, but she more or less forced him, and she scared him, so he went. It wasn't so bad, seeing Amy in person was similar to their endless Skype sessions, except her manner was somewhat more secluded. Still she seemed really relaxed around him.

From that point on, Sheldon was determined to discover the mystery that was Amy Farrah Fowler.

Their 'date' began very well, in his opinion. They talked about the politics of science and what was going on in their lives, and between machanic giggles Amy had looked up at Sheldon was bright eyes.

"I'm having a nice time, Sheldon." and he smiled back at her through eyes crinkled at the corners.

"As am I."

The smooth sailing was interrupted when Penny showed up, but left abruptly since the date didn't "meet her standards." Sheldon didn't care, if he wanted to gaze at Amy Farrah Fowler and talk about what made him most happy, he would.

He already trusted her with most of his life.

 **IV**. Officially ask her to be your girlfriend

Stuart Bloom was a pretty simple guy. Amy Farrah Fowler could be tricky. Sheldon was surprised, of all the people to have an interest in, why him? He was next to nothing compared to Sheldon, no matter how mean that may have seemed.

Going to the theatre on impulse was how Sheldon had done it. He strut into the building however silly it may have been, and seeing Amy with Stuart made his blood boil. Nearly tripping over people in the seats next to them, he made his way over and prepared to do something he had never done before.

Amy was being impossible. He didn't see why he had to formally ask her, but did so because he considered that maybe she deserved this, deserved the best of him.

He'd left soon later with a confident smile, because he had her and not Stuart, and to this day it was the best decision he had ever made.

 **V**. Kiss her

Their first kiss had been a "mistake" but that didn't mean Sheldon didn't like it. He remembered all too clear how he had puckered his lips and leaned into her slightly. And though she'd said it, Sheldon couldn't help but consider briefly that she had puked because she'd been repulsed by him.

In all of Sheldon's life he had been a logical person so feeling this way was obviously absurd. However, a first kiss for most people was a large milestone, and could make or break a relationship, and Sheldon was terrified of the latter situation.

This led to his suggestion of their relationship restore, if you will, and things had gone smoothly after that. Their first kiss had happened before they had officially become a couple, but long before Sheldon himself would initiate a kiss, or even consider himself to be in love with Amy Farrah Fowler.

When he kissed her, as opposed to movies Amy had made him watch, he had not envisioned fireworks. He did it to spite her, leaned in quickly out of anger. It was as if the whole train was tense, the people around mocking him because he had yet to kiss his girlfriend and make her feel loved. He did it to prove to himself that he could, and because she deserved it, similar to that beverage all those years ago. They were now memories that flooded back as he kissed her, frustration melting as the moment wore on.

He knew he loved her when his hands ended up on her waist, holding her to him almost protectively. He was careful when he touched her but also wanted to give off the impression that he _wanted_ this.

He _wanted_ to be in love with Amy, even if he didn't know it until he reflected on it that moment he _was_ inlove with her, who wouldn't be after everything they had done to get this far.

Falling in love with Amy Farrah Fowler was an equation of its own, different than bolded words and symbols on a chalk board. When he'd figured it out he was excited, yes, but more nostalgic was his grin when he'd seen he'd done it.

It was them against the world.


End file.
